Etrange amour
by Ptite-Lilas
Summary: Une bataille.D’un côté,les membres de l’Ordre du Phénix,de l’autre,les Mangemorts.Hermione contre Lucius Malefoy.A l’issue du combat,la jeune fille se retrouve prisonnière d’un des plus fidèles partisans de Voldemort.Future Hermione GrangerxLucius Malefoy
1. Premier face à face:

Salut à tous!

Voici ma première fanfiction postée sur poste sur Harry Potter Fanfictin depuis plus d'un an,sous le pseudo Lilas -un seul 'l",un "s" à la fin et une majuscule-).

Petite mise au point  


¤¤

**La fanfiction :** Une Lucius/Hermione, pairing assez rare mais néanmoins intéressant selon moi.  
En effet, Lucius est un personnage peu connu et on peut donc lui faire prendre des caractères différents.  
J'en ai choisi un pour ma fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Au début, le caractère initial du personnage (ou du moins, celui qu'on imagine) est conservé. Après, il y a du changement (léger OOC). Je n'en dis pas plus.

Le point de vu est centré sur Hermione, avec parfois, ses pensées. J'ai sciemment omis de mettre le point de vue de Lucius ou ses pensées afin qu'on ait le sentiment de le voir avec les yeux d'Hermione.  


¤¤

**En ce qui concerne les chapitres:**Il y en aura au minimum une douzaine. Je pencherais pour 15, surtout que je ne respecte jamais la longueur que je m'étais fixée au début.  
En fonction de la longueur des chapitres, le premier est très court mais les suivant sont plus longs, 2 pages Word minimum(pouvant aller jusqu'a 5).  


¤¤

**En ce qui concerne la fréquence de postage:**Comme je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire, que j'ai 4 fics en cours, dont 3 sur le site(HPF) et 7 autres fics en arrêt et qui se préparent à être très longues, je ne pourrais pas prendre le rythme d'une fois par semaine comme je faisais au début pour ma première fic.

J'espère pouvoir poster une fois par mois, ça dépendra de la quantité de travail que j'aurais .Jusqu'au chapitre 10,cela devrait être assez rapide(toute les 2 semaines) vu qu'ils sont tous écrits mais après...  


¤¤

**Disclaimer:**(c'est apparemment très à la mode d'en faire, j'ai toujours rêvé d'en faire un)  
Tous les persos appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling (mais qui est méchante car elle à tué mon Siruus chéri-n'adoré et pis Dumby...'spèce de killeuse!) sauf Wotthy qui est à moi (ce n'est pas un cadeau)ainsi que le fils Nott,Archibald(lui non plus ce n'est pas un cadeau,mais alors pas du tout!)et les prénoms de ses parents.  


¤¤

**Rating:**Je le met en -12,c'est à dire T sur ce site car pour le moment, je ne sais pas encore jusqu'ou je vais aller. Pourra p-e passer en déconseillé -16,(sur ce site,comme il n'y a pas d'intermédiaire entre -12 et -18,bah ça sera M) je ne sais pas encore.Pratique, hein? Ah, ces auteurs qui se lancent dans une fic sans savoir où ils vont...  


¤¤

**Résumé:**Une bataille. D'un côté, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. De l'autre, les Mangemorts. Hermione contre Lucius Malefoy. A l'issue du combat, la jeune fille se retrouve prisonnière d'un des plus fidèles partisans de Voldemort.  
Que va-t-elle devenir, alors que tous ses amis la croient morte, dans le manoir de Lucius Malefoy, à la merci de ce dernier ? Et pourquoi le Mangemort parait si étrange ? Que se cache t-il derrière tout ça ?

Place au premier chapitre!  


* * *

Les yeux de glace du Mangemort luisaient à travers les fentes de la cagoule noire. Hermione raffermit sa prise sur le bois tiède de sa baguette. Elle était prête.Aucun des deux ne bougeait, fixant son adversaire du regard. Chacun attendait une attaque de l'autre, qui ne venait pas.  
Lucius Malefoy observait la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Elle serait facile à vaincre. Trop jeune.Trop fragile. A sa grande surprise, il pensa qu'il la trouvait jolie ainsi, une petite brise soulevant légèrement ses cheveux, son visage éclairé par la lumière de la lune, si petite et si vulnérable…  
« Reprend-toi vieux, tu as dû te faire ramollir le cerveau par tous ces sorts.C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe tu dois la tuer. »  
Autour d'eux le combat faisait rage. Les sorts fusaient, éclairs de couleurs vives dans la nuit sombre.

Hermione en avait assez d'attendre, elle commençait à fatiguer et voulait que tout se termine le plus vite possible. Elle lança l'offensive. Le duel commença. Les sorts partaient, sans jamais atteindre leur cible, sans cesse déjoués par une défense de l'autre. Hermione peinait sous l'effet de la fatigue mais aurait préféré se laisser tuer plutôt que de le montrer au Mangemort.  
Après dix minutes de duel acharné, la jeune fille sentit le froid et la lassitude s'insinuer lentement en elle comme un serpent malfaisant.

« -Protego, articula t-elle d'une voix faible. »  
Son sort ne fut pas assez puissant et elle reçut celui du Mangemort, heureusement un peu atténué.Elle chancela, mais sa volonté l'empêcha de s'écrouler.Au contraire, elle se redressa, les yeux brillants, le regard fixe. Elle continua de se battre comme une lionne pendant cinq bonnes minutes, privilégiant l'attaque à la défense contrairement au début du combat. Mais cela lui fut fatal.  
Elle s'effondra soudain sur l'herbe froide et glissante de rosée crépusculaire, une odeur de terre mouillée lui montant aux narines. Puis ce fut le noir complet.

Personne ne remarqua le Mangemort emporter la jeune fille sur son épaule, à l'écart de la bataille, après avoir glissé sa baguette dans sa poche avec la sienne. Mais si cela eut été le cas, la personne aurait été étonnée : quand quelqu'un mourrait, on le laissait sur place.

¤ ¤ ¤

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, glaciale et humide. Elle distingua une cellule sommaire, sans fenêtre, fermée par une épaisse grille de métal. C'était du couloir qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de celle-ci que provenait le peu de lumière, d'un flambeau accroché au mur.  
Quand son regard se fut accoutumé à l'obscurité, la jeune fille se redressa sur un coude et regarda autour d'elle. La cellule avait pour tout mobilier un lit vétuste sur lequel elle se trouvait, et une table qui tenait debout par on ne sait quel miracle.

Hermione soupira. Elle avait apparemment du temps devant elle. Première chose: vérifier si elle n'était pas blessée, n'avait pas subi une transformation quelconque ou autre...  
Niveau intellectuel, cela semblait aller, elle se souvenait qui elle était, pouvait réciter toutes les recettes de potions de son livre…Tout allait bien.Côté physique, elle n'avait mal nulle part, avait l'air entière…Pas de problème non plus.

Seconde chose : des repères.Quel jour était-on ? Mercredi. Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? La bataille avait débutée aux alentours de 21h. Hermione avait regardé sa montre une fois. Il était 22h30 passées. Puis elle s'était battue contre Lucius Malefoy pendant un certain moment et était alors tombée. Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tuée ? Pourquoi s'était-elle retrouvée ici ? Et où était-elle ?  
Sûrement chez les Malefoy. Ou encore pire, dans l'antre de Voldemort…

Alors l'heure…Elle n'avait pas encore faim ce qui signifiait que la nuit n'était pas encore terminée. Hermione n'avait jamais faim la nuit. La jeune fille avait très sommeil. Etrangement, bien qu'ayant l'esprit envahit de question sans réponses, elle se rendit compte qu'elle pourrait s'endormir rapidement, alors qu'en temps normal, la jeune fille passait parfois des nuits blanches à réfléchir.  
En effet, à peine s'était-elle recouchée qu'Hermione dormait déjà.

Elle ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard. Elle se redressa, se frotta les yeux et…

**x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°**

Alooors? Que pensez-vous de ce début?Intrigue,expression,mise en forme du texte...  
Si vous avez des questions (incohérences ou autre) à propos de ma fic, n'hésitez pas, je répondrais dans le chapitre suivant.

La suite dans une semaine environ

Bon week-end!

Lil' 


	2. Visite

Salut!Je sais,j'ai du retard. Mais comme je n'ai pas eu de reviews(si,j'en ai eu une mais de quelqu'un qui me lit déjà sur HPF) eh bien j'ai décidé de faire ma méchante et de poster qu'à mon retour de vacance.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

« -Aaaah !  
-Quelle façon polie de dire bonjour ! commenta narquoisement la haute silhouette vêtue de noire qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la grille.  
-Premièrement, je ne vous aurais jamais dit bonjour et deuxièmement, ce n'est pas une façon de faire peur aux gens comme ça lors de leur réveil! cracha Hermione, son cœur reprenant un rythme régulier.  
-Eh, oh, tout doux jeune fille, on ne parle pas comme ça à son hôte !  
-Ainsi donc c'est bien ce que je pensais. Je suis chez vous.  
-En effet, confirma Lucius Malefoy de sa voix froide, un petit sourire hautain aux lèvres.  
-Mais j'emploierais plutôt le terme geôlier que hôte, cingla Hermione, toujours assise dans son lit.  
-On peut voir les choses ainsi, acquiesça pensivement Malefoy. Bon assez parlé pour ne rien dire, bien que cette petite joute verbale m'ait plu. Venons-en aux faits.  
-Parfaitement, j'ai de petites questions à poser.  
-Je vous écoute, fit poliment Lucius Malefoy, à la grande surprise d'Hermione. Depuis quand un Malefoy était-il poli ?

-Tout d'abord, quelle heure est-il ?  
-Neuf heures et demi.-Pourquoi suis-je ici au lieu d'être morte ?  
-Je m'y attendais. N'avez-vous pas une petite idée ?  
-Oh, il y a plusieurs possibilités Je peux servir de monnaie d'échange contre informations, voir autres otages ou bien de moyen de pression sur Harry ou un autre de mes amis et peut-être même sur Dumbledore. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis ici, chez vous, plutôt que chez Voldemort. »

Lucius Malefoy grimaça.

« -Tiens, tiens, on dirait que vous n'aimez pas entendre le nom de votre maître ! Auriez-vous peur ? railla ironiquement Hermione.  
-Tais-toi Sang-de-Bourbe, exigea Malefoy d'une voix calme.-Je n'obéis à personne, répliqua durement Hermione en le défiant du regard, notant au passage la disparition du vouvoiement.  
-Tu sera bien obligée si tu ne veux pas recevoir de châtiment. Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as plus ta baguette et qu'elle se trouve en ma possession ? J'ai milles façon de te faire souffrir à commencer par te priver de nourriture. Alors maintenant, tu vas être sage et obéir gentiment quand je te dirais de te taire.  
-Je suis libre, je suis l'égale de tous les êtres humains, je ne céderais devant aucun d'entre eux ni ne leur obéirais sauf peut-être à mes parents. Je ne me soumettrais jamais même sous la menace.  
-Je crois qu'un petit Doloris ne te ferait pas de mal. Il va falloir que tu apprennes l'humilité. »

Hermione ne répondit rien, non qu'elle n'ait peur mais simplement parce qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre. Elle se contenta de regarder hargneusement l'homme qui lui faisait face tout en se préparant mentalement et physiquement à ce qui allait suivre.La douleur ne tarda pas. Hermione résista au premier assaut, courageusement, alors que tout son être souffrait. La douleur s'intensifia. La jeune fille parvint à ne pas bouger, restant assise, son regard haut mais serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler.

Le Mangemort la regardait, l'air amusé. Il était divertit par la présence de cette jeune fille et, mais il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à quiconque, encore moins à lui-même, -c'était une Sang-de-Bourbe tout de même-, avait une certaine estime pour elle après qu'elle eut résisté à son Doloris.

En effet, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse supporter une telle douleur sans trop le montrer. Pour cette preuve de courage, il décida d'arrêter la torture.Hermione se relâcha, alors que la douleur s'arrêtait soudainement. Elle haletait légèrement à cause de l'effort.Elle redressa la tête, et planta son regard haineux dans celui du Mangemort.Etrangement, celui-ci n'en ressentit aucun plaisir, juste de l'accablement. A quoi cela rimait de la faire souffrir ainsi ?

Inquiet de ces pensées trop indulgentes, l'homme tourna brusquement les talons, les pans de sa cape noire volants derrière lui. Hermione entendit le bruit de ses pas régulier décroître peu à peu. Une porte claqua au loin. Puis, le silence revint.La jeune fille décida de se lever. Elle commençait à ressentir la faim, la soif et avait une envie pressante. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit rien qui aurait pu l'aider. Elle du se résoudre à attendre. Elle essaya d'évaluer le temps en comptant.

Il devait être presque 11h, selon l'approximation d'Hermione, lorsqu'un elfe de maison apparue devant la grille. Il glissa sa main à travers les barreaux et déposa une petite assiette au sol ainsi qu'une carafe d'eau. Il s'apprêtait à repartir, sans avoir dit un mot, lorsqu'Hermione s'écria :

« -S'il vous plait ! Pourrais-je aller…hum…pourrais-je aller aux toilettes ? »

L'elfe ne cilla pas. Il claqua des doigts et Hermione se retrouva les bras attaché derrière le dos.

« -Au moindre geste suspect, je n'hésiterais pas à vous faire mal Miss. J'ai reçus des ordres.  
-Je veux bien le croire, marmonna Hermione tandis que la petite créature faisait coulisser la grille après avoir ouvert la serrure à l'aide d'une lourde clef en fer forgé.

Il conduisit Hermione jusqu'au bout du couloir. La jeune fille pu voir d'autres cachots semblables au sien tout au long de ce couloir.Ils montèrent quelques marches puis l'elfe ouvrit une porte de bois. Hermione regarda avidement autour d'elle, enregistrant dans un recoin de sa tête le moindre détail.  
« -Ne parlez pas, Miss, recommanda l'elfe à voix basse.  
-Pour…  
-Chut, la coupa t-il. Les autres habitants ne sont pas au courant de votre présence ici. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour demander de quels autres habitants il s'agissait avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne devait pas parler. Elle referma donc la bouche et suivit l'elfe en silence. Après avoir monté le plus doucement possible un escalier de bois sombre recouvert de moquette rouge, l'elfe s'arrêta devant une porte au début d'un couloir.

« -C'est ici, Miss, chuchota t-il.  
-Si vous pouviez me détacher les bras ce serait bien parce que sinon je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais…»murmura Hermione tandis que l'elfe s'exécutait.  
« -Ne tentez rien Miss, ou sinon…

La jeune fille dû se contenter de pousser simplement la porte pour que la créature puisse ouvrir si l'envie prenait à la jeune fille de s'enfermer. Enfin, elle n'en était plus à une humiliation près !

Dans le silence le plus complet, ils refirent le chemin en sens inverse, Hermione regardant toujours partout. Elle nota que le couloir était long, au moins quatre portes de chaque côté. L'escalier débouchait dans ce qui semblait être le hall.

L'escalier descendant aux cachots se trouvait derrière une porte qui donnait sur le même hall.Hermione fut raccompagnée jusqu'à sa cellule. Une fois que celle-ci fut close, l'elfe claqua des doigts et Hermione se retrouva libre de bouger les bras.

« -Hum…s'il vous plait ? Comment ferais-je pour vous appeler quand j'aurais besoin d'aller aux toilettes ? demanda Hermione, gênée.  
-Vous appellerez Wotthy et j'arriverais.  
-Merci. »

L'elfe disparut dans un claquement.Hermione se retrouva seule dans la semi obscurité. Avec un soupir elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit avec l'assiette et la carafe.

Elle mangea plus par nécessité et parce que son ventre criait famine que par plaisir la soupe fadasse dans laquelle trempaient quelques morceaux de pain. Elle but un peu et décida d'utiliser un peu d'eau pour faire sa toilette. Elle se servit pour cela d'un coin du drap d'une propreté douteuse qui se trouvait sur le lit et s'essuya avec un autre bout. Il fallait faire avec les moyens du bord. Puis la jeune fille s'allongea et attendit.

Elle passa l'après-midi ainsi, les yeux fixés au plafond sans vraiment le voir, à réfléchir. Qui étaient les autres habitants de la maison dont avait parlé Wotthy ? Et qu'allait-on faire d'elle ? Combien de temps allait-elle passé dans ce sombre cachot ?Lasse de ne pas avoir de réponse, la jeune Gryffondore s'obligea à se réciter ses cours pour ne pas laisser son esprit s'égarer.

Un bruit de pas la fit sursauter. Lucius Malefoy s'encadra devant la grille de sa cellule.

« -Bonsoir.-...  
-On ne vous a pas appris la politesse ?  
-A vous non plus il me semble, répliqua Hermione tout en pensant " Tiens, retour du vouvoiement ! "  
-En quoi je vous prie ? Vous ai-je manqué de respect ?interrogea Malefoy de sa voix toujours aussi froide.  
-On aura tout entendu ! fit Hermione d'un rire sans joie. Vous me retenez prisonnière ici, vous me menacez, vous me lancez des Doloris et après ça vous venez me dire que vous ne m'avez pas manqué de respect ? Les hommes et leur mauvaise foi !  
-Faites attention à ce que vous dites, Mademoiselle, siffla le Mangemort. »

Hermione haussa les épaules.Puis elle reprit la parole :

« -Qu'a voulut dire Wotthy par " les autres habitants " ?  
-Je ne suis pas le seul à vivre ici, répondit Lucius Malefoy qui semblait dans de bonnes dispositions pour répondre à ses questions. Ma femme est morte il y a plus d'un an et je vivais donc seul. »

Hermione ne fut pas surprise, la mort de Narcissa Malefoy tuée de la main même de Voldemort pour s'être opposée à lui à propos de son fils était officielle.

«- Quand les Nott ont perdu leur manoir dans un incendie, ils étaient ruinés par des dépenses excessives. Nott ayant déplut au Seigneur des Ténèbres au cours d'une mission, ils n'ont donc pas reçut d'argent de sa part. Je leur ai alors généreusement proposé de venir habiter ici. Ils sont trois, Hubert, Flavia et leur fils aîné, Archibald. Il a 25 ans et n'a toujours pas d'emploi. Comme tous les héritiers de Sang-Pur il pensait pouvoir vivre rentier mais il ne connaissait pas l'état de ruine dans lequel se trouvaient ses parents. D'autres questions ?  
-Combien de temps vais-je rester ici ? Et à quoi vais-je servir vraiment ? »

Lucius Malefoy ne répondit pas tout de suite, il la regarda, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire.  
« -Vous resterez ici le temps que je le déciderai, déclara t-il enfin. Quand à la raison de votre présence ici, cela ne vous regarde pas. »  
Et sur ces derniers mots, il tourna les talons avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

Hermione n'eut pas de nourriture pour le dîner. Ne sachant pas l'heure qu'il était, la jeune sorcière se coucha peu de temps après la visite de son détenteur. Elle mit longtemps à s'endormir, et eut une nuit agitée, peuplée de cauchemars.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Alors? Reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez? Forme du texte,fond de l'intrigue,mise en page...

La suite mi-mai,peut-être plus tôt si j'ai des reviews(je sais,le chantage c'est pas bien XD)

Bizoux,bonne soirée!


	3. Changements

Désolée pour tant de retard mais avec les vacances et la rentrée, ce n'est pas facile de poster De plus, si peu de reviews pour le dernier chapitre ne m'a pas donné envie de me dépêcher.

* * *

Le vendredi elle reçut une nouvelle visite du maître de maison, le matin. Une petite joute verbale s'ensuivit, ponctuée par les claquements de dents d'Hermione dont les vêtements ne constituaient plus qu'une barrière inoffensive contre le froid et l'humidité. Elle mangea peu et se coucha dès la fin de son maigre repas, roulée en boule dans la couverture crasseuse, dont l'odeur et la saleté l'écœurait, pour garder un semblant de chaleur.Lorsque, le soir venu, la sombre silhouette aux longs cheveux qui semblaient blancs sous l'éclairage artificiel s'arrêta devant la cellule, elle regarda un instant la jeune fille recroquevillée sur son lit comme un petit animal frileux.Puis l'homme repartit comme il était venu. La porte se referma, la lumière s'éteignit, remplacée par des ténèbres seulement troublées par la petite flamme vacillante qui subsistait au bout du flambeau.

Le lendemain encore, Hermione eut droit à une nouvelle visite de Malefoy durant laquelle elle lui demanda de quoi l'occuper. L'homme étant partit sans un mot, la jeune fille fut surprise quand Wotthy lui amena une pile de livres quelques heures plus tard ainsi qu'un vieux réveil.Avec un repère temporel, la journée d'Hermione lui parut nettement moins longue, d'autant plus qu'elle avait de la lecture. Ce n'était pas des livres de magie noire comme elle ne l'avait craint un instant, mais des livres classiques du monde sorcier.  
« -Alors ? Vos lectures ont-elles été intéressantes ?questionna Malefoy lors de sa visite vespérale.  
-Plutôt. »

Les jours passèrent ainsi, réguliers, glaciaux. Dans un effort de bonté, Wotthy avait amené à Hermione une autre couverture, plus épaisse et plus propre.Durant la journée, Hermione dormait, d'un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars, tout comme la nuit. C'était un sommeil, non pas du à la fatigue mais à l'engourdissement et au fait de ne rien faire. Un sommeil affaiblissant plutôt que régénérant.

Chaque matin et chaque soir, Hermione recevait la visite du Mangemort. Peu à peu, les discussions devinrent plus poussées, chacun des deux antagoniste argumentant avec vivacité. Lucius Malefoy appréciait de plus en plus les conversations avec la jeune fille, qui se révélait être une excellente oratrice.  
Hermione, de son côté, remarquant que l'homme traversait un moment de faiblesse morale pour une raison encore inconnue, s'évertua à lui faire admettre, ce qui n'était pas une chose facile, des idées différentes des siennes tout en restant mesurée dans ses paroles.  
Il ne fallait pas le brusquer.  
Car elle sentait au fil des jours, une amélioration dans les pensées radicales de Malefoy.

Après une semaine d'effort, elle parvint à le persuader que les Moldus n'étaient pas inférieurs mais différents, ainsi que les Sang-Mêlés et autres sorciers qui n'étaient pas de pure souche.  
C'était un énorme progrès. Le vendredi soir, une fois qu'il l'eut quittée, elle se surprit même à penser que tout n'était pas perdu. Mais sa situation ne s'était pas pour autant améliorée. Elle aspirait à prendre un bain ou même une douche, à dormir dans un vrai lit et non sur cette horrible paillasse dans laquelle elle avait trouvé un cafard et qui sentait le moisi, à prendre plus d'un repas par jour, bref, elle souhaitait un peu de confort.

Quand Lucius arriva le samedi matin, il la surprit en train de démêler comme elle le pouvait ses cheveux avec ses doigts. Elle ne l'avait pas encore vue et il pu ainsi l'observer à sa guise.  
Elle paraissait totalement déplacée dans ce décor misérable. Avec son maintien droit, son port de tête et son regard fier, son visage délicat et son corps, d'ordinaire un peu rond, amaigri par la privation, elle tenait plus de la princesse que de la souillonne bien que ses vêtements soient sales.

«- Mademoiselle, lança t-il faisant ainsi sursauter la jeune fille qui se retourna promptement.Levez-vous. »  
Hermione ne bougea pas, se contentant de le fixer du regard.  
« -Levez-vous, nous partons, répéta t-il. »

Lentement, pour bien lui montrer qu'elle faisait ça à contrecoeur, parce que la fin de sa phrase l'avait intriguée, et parce qu'elle ne voulait pas l'énerver, la jeune fille daigna se lever et s'approcha de la grille qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, lui signifiant ainsi qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de lui échapper puis lui montra le couloir, s'effaçant devant elle.  
Elle s'y engagea, relavant avec satisfaction un important détail. Il ne l'avait pas attaché. C'était un net progrès.Il la laissait donc plus libre, prouvant ainsi qu'il ne la jugeait plus inférieure à lui, ou du moins, pas autant qu'avant.

La jeune fille monta l'escalier et ouvrit la porte, Lucius juste derrière elle.  
« -Prenez l'escalier centrale, ordonna t-il en lui indiquant l'imposant escalier de marbre blanc qui s'élevait au milieu du hall.L'escalier de bois qu'elle empruntait pour se rendre aux toilettes était bien plus étroit et sombre.

Elle déboucha sur le palier d'un vaste corridor recouvert d'un tapis rouge, avec des lampes en verre soufflé accrochées aux murs tapissés de tissu vert. Cela devait être la partie principale du manoir avec la salle à manger et la salle de bal qu'elle avait pu apercevoir au rez-de-chaussée. Elle n'imaginait pas quelque chose d'aussi clair et luxueux dans le Malefoy Manoir. Elle y voyait plutôt un dédale de petits couloirs et d'escaliers obscurs en bois sombre comme celui qu'elle avait vu jusqu'ici.  
«- Avancez. »

Tout en obtempérant, Hermione se demandait pourquoi Malefoy l'emmenait ici. Il la fit avancer jusqu'au fond du corridor, après être passé devant une dizaine de portes de chaque côté. Il ouvrit alors la dernière porte à droite.  
« -Voici votre chambre. Je vous laisse vous installer. »  
Et sur ces mots plus que surprenants, bien que prononcés d'une voix toujours aussi glaciale, il referma la porte et Hermione entendit une clef tourner dans la serrure et son geôlier qui prononçait un sort d'enfermement.

Les premières secondes de choc passées, la jeune fille regarda la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait.  
C'était une vaste chambre, qui faisait aussi office de salon, très haute de plafond et très claire, car ayant des fenêtres sur deux côtés. Les fenêtres étaient très grandes, comme celles des anciennes maisons bourgeoises et semblaient donner sur un jardin, si on en croyait les silhouettes d'arbres qu'on apercevait à travers les fins voilages.

Un grand lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce, à droite se trouvaient un secrétaire ainsi que sa chaise, un peu plus loin, une coiffeuse surplombée d'un grand miroir et sur le mur d'en face, une armoire massive dont Hermione s'interrogea sur son contenu.  
Dans le coin du fond à gauche, un fauteuil. A gauche du lit, une large cheminée de marbre blanc diffusait une douce chaleur. Une table de nuit près du lit et une petite table ronde en bois, recouverte d'une jolie nappe au milieu de la pièce, ainsi que deux fauteuils, complétaient ce magnifique ameublement.

Le décor était tout droit tiré d'une chambre de Versailles, avec les moulures au plafond,le splendide lustre de cristal, les grands rideaux en voile blanc, les lourds dais du lit, les bois sombres et travaillés des meubles, les épais tapis, le parquet brillant…

Hermione, émerveillée, se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Elle ne comprenait pas : à quoi rimait tout ceci ? L'enfermer dans un cachot sombre et humide pendant onze jours puis l'amener dans cette chambre digne d'une princesse, qui semblait si différente des autres pièces de la maison…Pourquoi ce brusque changement ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête. Elle remarqua une porte, entre le secrétaire et la coiffeuse, sur le mur de droite. Les sourcils froncés, elle se leva et tendit la main. La porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté, révélant une magnifique salle de bain, elle aussi pourvue d'immenses fenêtres avec des voilages de mousselines. Un grand miroir couvrait tout un mur, éclairé par des lampes, de chaque côté. Au centre, une grand bassin qui tenait plus de la piscine que de la baignoire, creusé à même le sol, et recouvert de faïence bleue pâle.Il était entouré d'une vingtaine de robinet d'or, comme celui de la salle de bain des préfets à Poudlard. Dans un coin de la pièce, un meuble en acajou renfermait d'épaisses et moelleuses serviettes de bain blanches.

Hermione esquissa un sourire. Sa situation allait considérablement s'améliorer bien qu'elle soit toujours prisonnière. Elle remarqua que la seule porte de la salle de bain était celle attenante à sa chambre. La jeune fille se déshabilla, heureuse d'enfin pouvoir enlever ces vêtements qu'elle portait depuis onze jours et descendit dans le bassin grâce aux quelques marches. Elle mit l'eau à couler et s'assit au fond, attendant que la petite piscine se remplisse. Cela prit un certain temps pour que le niveau de l'eau monte jusqu'à sa taille alors qu'elle était toujours assise.

Elle passa une heure à se prélasser dans l'eau chaude, comme si elle se lavait de toutes ses souffrances acquises ces derniers jours. Puis elle se leva, sortit de l'eau, et s'enveloppa dans une des grandes serviettes de bain qui lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds.  
Dans un état de bien-être qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis son enfermement, elle alla s'installer sur le fauteuil en face de la coiffeuse et observa les objets et autres produits de beauté à sa disposition.  
Il y avait là toutes sortes de peignes et de brosses, aussi élégants les uns que les autres. Il y avait des corbeilles de pinces à cheveux, rubans et autres accessoires de coiffure.  
Parfaitement alignés, des pots de crèmes de toutes sortes ainsi que des flacons de parfum. Dans les tiroirs, un nombre impressionnant de produits de maquillage.

La jeune fille entreprit de se démêler les cheveux. Elle redécouvrit la joie de s'occuper d'elle, de son corps, sans être pressée par le temps. Elle avait la journée devant elle, et sûrement bien plus.

Lorsque Wotthy amena le déjeuner, aux alentour de 13h30, il la trouva à essayer toutes sortes de produits de beauté, se regardant dans le miroir avec un petit sourire triste, parfaitement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle essayait de se changer les idées et de s'occuper, en jouant la coquette mais elle savait pertinemment que cette occupation artificielle ne ferait pas pour autant son bonheur.  
Ses amis lui manquait, elle espérait qu'ils ne l'aient pas crue morte, car sinon, tout espoir d'être délivrée un jour était vain.

«Puisqu'ils n'ont pas trouvé mon corps, ils vont se douter que j'ai été faite prisonnière, pensait-elle avec désespoir. Après, savoir par qui, ça sera à eux de le découvrir… »

Hermione se sentait seule, avait besoin d'affection et surtout, s'inquiétait pour ses ASPICs. Le mois de Mars s'achevait bientôt, cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle manquait les cours. Il lui serait impossible de tout rattraper !  
La jeune Gryffondore ne laissa pas la tristesse l'envahir. Elle savait que si elle permettait aux larmes de franchir la barrière de ses paupières, elle s'en trouverait paralysée et ne serait plus capable de réfléchir correctement.

**x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°**

Voilà, un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé serait sympa et permettrait sûrement de faire arriver la suite rapidement(comment ça je fais du chantage?XD)


	4. Annonce aux lecteurs!

Pour commencer, merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir.

Ensuite, c'est vrai que la suite se fait attendre, explications : normalement, je poste sur HPF (hpfanfiction). Mais pour cette fic, j'avais moins de reviews que pour les autres, et j'ai voulut voir si sur FF ça serait différent.

Finalement non.

Et comme poster sur FF est beaucoup plus compliqué et long, je continue sur HPF, ainsi que toutes mes autres fics.

Je suis désolée, ceux qui aiment vraiment ma fic auront peut-être le courage de la suivre sur HPF (où déjà 11 chapitres sont postés)?

Apparemment, on ne peut pas mettre de lien, mon pseudo sur Hpf est donc Lilas (un L majuscule, un "s" à la fin,un seul "l" au milieu)


End file.
